A Change in the Darkness
by KonaDrengr
Summary: Dale is a mere girl, yet she holds the second most powerful position in the world. Anything she wishes, she can have, because she is the most valuable person to ever exist. There isn't one person who doesn't fear her. Then something happens on a mission of hers, something that wasn't supposed to happen.


**Hiya! I decided It would be way more fun for me if I wrote a violent and bloody story along with my mushy mushy goo goo other story. This is rated what it is for a reason! If it isn't bloody enough, please tell me so I can make it awesome. A thank you, Please review, Sit back and read the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Someone screams. Someone else is crying. Another is laughing like a madman. Another Is whimpering. You can hear someone else calling out to ghosts and things that don't exist. Most are silent, sitting in their dark dungeon cells, trying in vain to try and accept that the mold, the darkness, the freezing temperatures, the rats, the rations so small, they hollow out your gut as if you had never eaten in the first place are all their new life. That there is no hope of escape, no hope of ever seeing the light of day ever again.

"Tell me information about your employer." I say, flashing my long, serrated knife in the low light of my candle in the otherwise dark prison. It was a favorite torture item of mine. It cut through flesh incredibly painfully and could slowly saw through bone, causing excruciating pain. I knew infinite ways to keep a person barely alive, make them beg for death. I can bring a full-grown Kull to beg for death, make him kiss my boots and lick clean his cell floor. But right now, my 'client' is human and very easy to break. It was simple. Once I cut his hamstrings, he will be willing to tell me anything.

"I'm loyal to my death!" he spits out.

I just laugh. "We'll see." I slowly walk towards him with my knife, grinning evilly all the way. I must look like an angel from the underworld, coming to deliver pain. I put it right in front of his eyes. "Know that if you just told me, you would have had a quick death. Your pain is your fault." I said. Then i turned to my assistant. "Turn him so that his back faces me. I want him standing." The guard who accompanies me to my jobs roughly takes the man and stands him up. The man laughs.

"Whipping? Is that all you got?" he says.

"I've got something you'll like even better!" I say brightly. Even to my own ears I sound like a possessed child. I probably am.

I walk over to the man slowly. I place my knife right where his hamstring is, then plunge the knife right through it. The man's expression flashes with pain and he falls onto the hard stone floor. He didn't grace me with a scream. I continue to use many methods of torture, including carving my name into his chest over and over again. The floor turned the most gorgeous shade of crimson.

The man starts on a random sounding babble, giving me all the information I need to know. How many troops the sorry man's employer has, how much supplies he has stocked up, the defenses, if there are any dogs or other traps to hinder a siege.

"Kill me! Just kill me!"The man sobs hoarsely.

"I'd be happy to oblige, just one more thing." I say.

"What?! What is it?!" He says, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Please tell me!" He says. His chest still oozed blood from where I had written with my knife. His right arm was broken and missing a hand. That was fun. I slowly chopped every finger off, one by one, knuckle by knuckle. Then I cut off what remained of his hand, just for fun. Both hamstrings were cut in a V-shape, my trademark torture. I would have done more, believe me I wanted to, but I am a civil woman, true to my word. I stopped having fun as soon as they started mewling information.

"I don't know your name!" I said gleefully. He looked at me with pain and disbelief. Disbelief that I would torture him to such lengths without even knowing his name. I took my knife and thrust it right into the man's left eye, straight to the brain. I promised a quick demise, no? This is as quick as I like. It isn't fun to simply crush the windpipe, or slit the wrists open, cut the jugular, stab the heart, or many other forms of killing. This way, the last thing they see is my knife.

"Nice doing business with you." I whispered into the corpse's ear. The only reason he stayed concious throughout the ordeal is because before every session, their food is laced with a chemical that forces their hearts to beat faster, the brain to work harder, the body just to overall wake up. If they do pass out, a quick spell fixes that. I love my job.

"We will visit the leader and tell his adviser of the information we have. He was an easy one. Leave his body for the rats."

"You had him talking before you finished chopping off all of his fingers." the guard says, a smug smile on his face. He's the usual one who accompanies me on my little ventures.

"Did I?" I say innocently. "He must not have been loud enough." I say with a smug smile. Nothing beats bringing people to their feet to beg for mercy. The world owes me. All must pay.

* * *

**Too dark? I had fun with it. FYI, all authors notes are in Bold. Too short a chapter? Tell me in my reviews! **


End file.
